My Father and I
My Father and I is a song in My Little Childhood. It is sung by Snow Sugar Cookie and Red Bean Cookie. The Pop Version is performed by John Legend. Trivia Lyrics (Pop Version) John Legend: This is dedicated to my father. My Father and I My Father and I, oh yeah I'm a winter loving man, who's trying to move on I'm the bravest man, in this atmosphere But what's more amazing is that I live with my Father and I We live together in an amazing life With you helping everybody to make love automatically We, we just need to make things last forever But most important, is that it's my Father and I. (Take it away, Alexander) ~Alexander Rybak's violin solo~ John Legend: Oh... Oh yeah... We live together in an amazing life (Hit it beat boys) Lyrics Elvis - "So, you are used to no mother right?" Snow Sugar - "My mother died due to car crash" Snow Sugar Cookie - "I was a newborn baby, and when years have gone past, I have gotten used it" Ozzy - "Interesting" Drix - "Delightful, that's so brave of you coping without a mother" Drix - "And I didn't know Cookie Run characters live in Cartoonlot" Mia - "I almost suffered from a car accident, I'm thankfully alive" Loli - "So, Cookie Run characters are living here? right Snow Sugar Cookie?" Snow Sugar Cookie - "Absolutely" Snow Sugar - "Cherry Cookie, Gingerbrave, Gingerbright, Coffee Cookie, Kiwi Cookie and my dad Red Bean are living in this beautiful place" Kali - "It's your father and you in the end" Snow Sugar Cookie - "You know what's better, we live together an amazing life" Song Snow Sugar Cookie - "I'm a winter loving cookie who recently moved here" Snow Sugar Cookie - "I'm bravest child cookie in this atmosphere" Sugar Sugar Cookie - "But what's more amazing is that I live with my Father and I" Loli - "Sting likes snow too" Snow Sugar - "I can tell" Sugar - "With Drix helping everybody to cure colds automatically" Snow Sugar - "But, I think car crashes are really radically" Snow Sugar Cookie - "But most important, is that it's my Father and I" Instrumental Break Snow Sugar dances on the snow then breakdances Snow Sugar - "Hit it beat boys" Moe then Beatboxes then Snow Sugar puts his sunglasses on and then raps Snow Sugar - "*Raps* I may only like Winter but I love summer" Snow Sugar - "Tanning in the sun isn't a bummer" Snow Sugar - "All you have to do is think positive, nobody likes to be negative" Snow Sugar - "My Father and I,Easy as Pie, There's Icing to Apply and we are not gonna say Goodbye" Loli - "We're not gonna lie" Ozzy - "We'll dance till we die" Red Bean Cookie - "Because we are here to satisfyyyyyy" Red Bean then dances in the pole Red Bean Cookie - "It maybe the two of us, and we are not gonna fuss" Red Bean Cookie - "Oh my son, I'll always protect you anytiiime" Red Bean Cookie - "Because I work part time" Red Bean Cookie - "And nothing, yeah nothings gonna stop us at aaalll" Loli - "That's right" Mia - "That is so true" Red Bean and Snow Sugar run up to each other Red Bean - "We are gonna do the test" Snow Sugar - "And we'll try our best" Red Bean and Snow Sugar - "Becaauusee..... It's Us two as a Winter Father aaand Sooooonnnn" Snow Sugar jumps on Red Beans arms end Drix - "Wow" Loli - "Amazing" Moe - "I have no words" Stella - "Me neither" Red Bean Cookie - "Here's my advice, it's amazing to be with someone you deeply love" Snow Sugar - "Your spouse, siblings or whatever" Stella - "Let's hear then" Snow Sugar - "It's ok if you have a single parent as long as you have a happy life" Loli - "Oooh" Red Bean - "Thank you guys" Category:Songs